


I Don't Want You To See

by littlesleepynightowl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesleepynightowl/pseuds/littlesleepynightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Old story, moving it from ff.net to here.) Sherlock can't hide anything from Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You To See

I Don’t Want You To See

“I did what you wanted.” Molly said as she came in the front door of her flat. “It felt horrible. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him I thought you were a fake.”

“Good. John can’t have a doubt in his mind that I’m somehow not dead. You believing that I lied all those times will make him see.” replied Sherlock. He was lying down unmoving on Molly’s small couch; eyes closed and hands clasped under his chin as if he were praying.

Molly didn’t respond, she only looks at him with her wide brown eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that!” snapped Sherlock. His eyebrows knitted together, his face thick with anger.

Molly shook her head slightly. “You don’t even have your eyes open, how do you..”

“I can feel you.” Sherlock cut in. He turns his head and opened his eyes to look at her.  His expression didn’t change. Molly could see past it.

“I’m sorry.” She started.

“Don’t.” he said while turning his head back to look at the ceiling.

Molly turned around to hang her forgotten jacket on the hook. She threw another glace at Sherlock over her shoulder.

“Molly don’t.” he repeated.

“Why can’t I look at you?” molly asked in a small voice.

“Because you’ll see things I’m trying to hide! I don’t want you to see, but you probably already have.” Sherlock explained his voice sounding a little too desperate then he had intended.

“Your feelings? “Molly questioned while turning back around to face him even though he told her not to. “That’s what makes you human Sherlock.”

“I can’t be human right now Molly. I have to be…” he paused to think for a second.

“You have to be Sherlock Holmes,” Molly continued for him, “the world’s only consulting detective. A man who jumped off St. Bart’s roof forty-eight hours ago and landed on the hard pavement right in front of his best friend.

Sherlock snapped his head to look at her in surprise and anger. Had she really just said that? Molly Hooper?

Molly looked down with a sad smile. Should he really be that shocked that she had been so blunt about it? 

She looked up again, “You can’t be that man anymore because he’s dead to the world. And you can’t keep your emotions bottled up, it’s not healthy.

“I’m not.” Was all he said back.

“Yes you are! You sad and confused about..”

“Don’t deduce me Molly!” Sherlock said quickly getting up into a sitting position. He ruffled his hair with his fingers like he always did when he was frustrated.

“Don’t like the taste of your own medicine?” Molly huffed out bitterly. She turned her head away from Sherlock as tears started slipping down her face.

Sherlock gave her a confused look. “Why are you crying?”

“Because you won’t.” Molly answered. She brought her left hand to her face to wipe her eyes. It didn’t help.

There was a long pause. Neither of them was looking at each other.

“Molly?” Sherlock finally said with a hint of pain in his voice. Molly didn’t look at him; she didn’t want to get yelled at.

“I’m sorry.”

Molly looked at Sherlock with surprise. He had two tears coming from his eyes. He looked…lost. She kept her gaze on him for a moment. They both felt awkward with silence.

Finally Molly shook her head and gave him a sad smile. “Tea?”

Sherlock nodded. As much as he didn’t want it, Molly was always going to see him.


End file.
